Out of Character
by JellybeanChiChi
Summary: Old passions ignite at a posh Vegas party, and it catches people by surprise. PWP? Possibly, although, there is a plot. GSR and OC. Point of view breaks within story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is very different territory for me. Those who know my work know I do not touch smut because, well, I kind of suck at it. But over the years I have read some wonderful stories, and I've always wanted to challenge myself to get out of my comfort zone and learn to write something different.

This is way out of my comfort zone. But thanks to the support of friends, including the most wonderful beta and writer Chauncey (MSCSIFANGSR), I have completed this fic. Even though it is different, I hope you enjoy it. There are very mature scenes ahead.

I wish you all a wonderful holiday season. I am most thankful for good friends, including the awesome people I have met in this community. Peace - JBCC

* * *

><p><strong>Out of Character<strong>

_by JellybeanChiChi_

* * *

><p>I saw her first.<p>

She stood in the corner of the party as inconspicuous as possible. No one really seemed to notice her, which would seem to suit her fine except a portion of her expression and body language betrayed her.

She looked like she felt she didn't belong. Her introversion was out of necessity, not just a mechanism of not being slightly familiar with any other party-goers, but of a true necessity brought on by what I couldn't fathom.

But when I saw her she seemed so familiar. I couldn't tell Sara yet. I felt conflicted to do so. Would I really want to reveal someone who would remind her of her past? I had no doubt what her reaction would be when she saw the woman. And I wondered... would it make me jealous?

As I stared at this woman at this party, I was transported to several years prior when I found out about Sara's friend, Tracy — a discovery that opened my eyes to another dimension of my loving wife. We were still dating, in love, living together, not yet dealing with the complications of what would come from our careers, when I found Sara one day sitting on the couch, legs crossed Indian style. Her face was transfixed upon the worn photo album in her lap. She had a smile on her face, but I could see heartbreak in her eyes.

"Sara?" I asked I approached her. "What's wrong?"

And that's when she'd told me about Tracy. They were friends completing their masters' degrees together, and had plans to finish their doctorates together. After such a monstrous childhood and a young adulthood full of loneliness and pushing feelings aside, Tracy taught Sara to open up.

"She was the first person I remember giving my love and receiving love back," Sara said. "She was a true friend."

Their relationship was a close friendship, and for a short period of time, romantic. This was not an easy thing for Sara to reveal to me, and yet, as she spoke the words, it felt like she was revealing the most natural experience of her young life. All I could do was wonder why Tracy and Sara were no longer together.

"She died in a car accident," Sara said. She removed a photo from the album of the two of them together. The date on the back read April 1997. "We always wondered where we would be when we were in our 30s or 40s. I thought I might still be with her."

"Would you be?" I asked, not sure why those words escaped my mouth.

Sara just smiled. "I'm not sure. I truly did love her, but I don't know if we were meant to be together for the long run."

I just nodded. Sara looked up at me and our eyes met. She stared at me while I stood there in silence. She knew me, which is why she beckoned me to the couch, put her album aside and held me in her arms. "I've never been with another woman, Gil."

The words comforted me. Male pride, I suppose. I almost wished I didn't ask the next question. "Why not?"

Sara looked at me in surprise. Her statement should have been the end of the conversation and there I was lobbing that lofty question in our midst. But Sara is a woman of grace and she said simply, "I suppose Tracy ruined me for other women."

Sara laughed and I joined her, in spite of myself. But I couldn't stop thinking about Tracy. I wanted to know everything about her. I looked at Sara's album and the few video tapes of vacation spots and thesis experiments the duo made in college endless times. Tracy's looks, expressions and body type were tattooed on my brain. I don't know why. Like I said, male pride. I wanted to know what Tracy had to make my Sara feel so complete.

And now I found myself staring at this woman standing in the corner of a party in a Vegas hotel. Her appearance is so much like Sara's former lover. Like Tracy, she was a bit plain, but she had soft, hazel eyes, thick hair and a good chest; curvy with meat on her bones.

I wondered if this woman had a sense of humor like the one Sara described of her former lover, Tracy. Whenever I saw a photo of Tracy and Sara together, they were both smiling and many times it seemed like Sara was laughing so hard she was in tears.

Could this woman make my Sara laugh like that again? Pondering that thought, I pointed out the woman in the corner to Sara.

"Oh my God," Sara said. "I can't believe it."

Before I could say a reply, Sara walked toward the woman, and I a step behind her. I hastened to introduce the two of us as Sara simply looked at the woman who was an absolute doppelganger for Tracy.

"I'm Gil Grissom and this is my wife, Sara," I said extending my hand, which she immediately took. "We saw you standing here alone and just wanted to say hello."

The woman looked me in the eyes and shook my hand a little longer than normal, but I didn't mind since it meant she wasn't going to run away. When she realized she was still shaking my hand and saying nothing, she gave a blushed shake of her head and introduced herself.

"I sorry. I'm Gabrielle Flemming, and apparently I'm not aware that you probably want your hand back."

Sara's smile lit up the room, and Gabrielle looked at her and just smiled herself. With the ice broken, Sara and Gabrielle started a conversation. I put my arm around Sara and asked if I could get them drinks. Sara immediately asked for a wine.

"And what about you, Gabrielle, my dear?"

- ... -

* * *

><p>His eyes were like a drug. Pools of cerulean blue that spoke of intelligence and passion. His eyes stirred emotions within me. I hadn't had a man affect me like that in... a very long time.<p>

I don't know why they approached me, but when I saw her come with him closely behind, I could feel anticipation start to build. I had seen him earlier in the party. I came to the party as an out-of-towner who was invited by the family of a client. Attending a party in a posh Las Vegas hotel where we stayed was not my idea of a fun time. Talk about out of my element. But my boss demanded my presence and quickly abandoned me to hob-knob with some of the upper-crust of Vegas. I didn't mind being alone at the party if it meant my boss was otherwise occupied. I had the option to go back to my hotel room whenever I chose.

I'm not good at mingling, so I people-watched, and boy was he someone to watch. I've always loved an older man with distinguished looks. When I was a kid, my friends used to say I had "graydar." But this man... this man who I now know to be "Gil Grissom"... he was something else. Between his arms and hands and eyes and hair, I was lost. I wasn't people watching; I was Gil Grissom-watching.

So when he came over and introduced himself, I just couldn't help myself. I don't have many moments like this in my life. I didn't want to let his hand go. I just wanted to stare into the depths of his eyes...

… As I stood right next to his wife. His thin, beautiful wife, so gorgeous with a gap-toothed smile. She could pass for a young, even more attractive Lauren Hutton. They stood together in perfect harmony, oddly in sync at all times. They spoke to one another with words and gazes. He was straight lines; she was soft curves. I could imagine them dancing with one another, sensually, rhythmically. An erotic pulse would ignite them and they would become entangled with one another, their moves and moans equally harmonic and hypnotic.

_Oh God, Gabby. Are you crazy? What are you doing? Get that out of your head!_

Finally I shook my head to gather my senses. Making jokes is just my way of relieving tension and thank God his wife, Sara, was such a good sport with a good sense of humor. I wondered if we might hit it off and be able to chat for the evening. It would be nice to meet someone new. I definitely don't do that often.

Then he said those words: "And what about you, Gabrielle, my dear?" The words were like melted milk chocolate.

I swear I was putty in his hands. I would have done anything for this man. "A drink? Sure! Why not?"

"That's the spirit!" Sara said, lightly tapping my arm.

"I'll have what she's having," I joked and again I looked in his eyes and felt lost in the gaze. I told myself to snap out of it, and then he just gave me this smile.

God. I was like putty in his married hands.

- ... -

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe how much she looked like Tracy. And she was funny, too.<p>

"Gabby. Just call me Gabby," she said to me after her first drink, which quickly turned into two and three. Gabby kept making up stories of what she thought people were talking about. We just would laugh and then move to another corner and find other people and just laugh.

And Gil, sweet Gil, he just followed along. I thought he would want to leave but he didn't seem to mind spending time with Gabby. And I didn't either. It was just... I don't know... I knew she wasn't Tracy but for just one night I felt like... I felt like I did when I was with her... like I was with a wonderful woman who saw wonder in me.

"What is it?" she asked. She caught me staring at her. "Did I spill something on myself. Oh God, is there something in my teeth?"

"No. No. I'm sorry." I blushed instinctively. And noticeably.

Gabby gave me this skeptical look and it was as if she was looking through me. "Are you sure? Just kind of feel like..." Gil came behind me and peppered light kisses upon my neck. Gabby's voice just trailed off, she swallowed and looked at her shuffling feet. I'm not sure why. Maybe Gil was making her uncomfortable. I hoped not. I didn't want her to leave. And if I didn't say something...

"You look like a friend of mine." I blurted it out, quickly and, _Jesus...__it__ just__ sounded __so __desperate.__She __was__ going__ to __leave...__What __an__ idiot__ I__am..._

But she didn't. With a straight face she said, "That's it? Sara, honey, don't you know all white women look alike?"

Gil burst out laughing and the two of them shared another look with one another that brought such light, natural smiles to both their faces. Gil kissed my neck again and squeezed my shoulders, giving me the love and support he could in his small gestures.

"While you two finish your drinks, I'll go get us another round."

We both nodded and Gabby and I stood next to one another and watched Gil leave.

"Your husband is a good man," Gabby said.

"He is." I agreed.

"He's got a nice ass," Gabby added, looking at me with this slightly intoxicated, yet shy smile. Which, of course, reminded me of Gil for a moment.

"I agree, my friend." We clicked our glasses and downed the rest, giggling as we did.

- ... -

* * *

><p>"Two glasses of Malbec and a scotch on the rocks, please."<p>

As I waited for the drinks, I drank in the sight of Sara and Gabby. She was a nice woman. Smart. Witty. Shy, yet friendly. I wondered if she was as much like Tracy in personality as she was in looks.

At that moment, I thought to myself, "What was I doing? I need to get Sara out of here, not get her another drink." Yes, I thought that because of my male pride, but I also I had to think about Sara. What happens when the party is over? Would she be lost in grief because this woman would dredge up all these deep feelings?

I looked at the two of them again. Standing close and whispering things to one another like two school girls engaged in some sort of gossip. Sara made that face where she was holding in her laughter because Gabby was saying something. I knew that face. It wouldn't be long until she would break into a full laugh. _Come__ on,__ Gabby, __make __her __break. __I__ want __to __see __that __laugh..._

And it happened. Sara doubled over and as she she stood up straight, she wiped a stray tear from her eye. Then she jokingly punched her new friend's arm and all I could do was stand and smile.

"Your drinks, sir."

I took my drink and downed it in one swift gulp. Then I tipped the bartender and made my way to the ladies.

Male pride be damned. They were beautiful to watch. And as long as Sara wanted the night to last, I would make sure it would last.

"For you, my love," he said giving the drink to Sara. Then he looked at me and said, "And for you, my dear."

- ... -

* * *

><p>Whole. Lee. Fuck. Did I say he looked at me? Jesus, the man practically looked through me. <em>Say <em>_something,__ Gabby.__ He__'__s__ giving __you __a __drink. __Staring__ right __at __you. __Look __past __the __eyes. __Look __past __the __eyes.__ Say__ thank__ you__ in __an__ adult __voice. __Think__ Lauren__ Bacall..._

"Thanks, dude."

_Oh, __good.__ You__ channeled __Lucille__ Ball__ and__ Keanu __Reeves. __Perfect.__ Perfect.__ Well __done, __you __idiot._

"You're welcome," he said. "Dudette."

He snickered and Sara did a spit take. It was like the three of us were the only people at this high-class gathering. The two of them were beautiful. You could see the love he had for her, and she was such a beautiful person it seemed — inside and out. I wish I had her hair, so shiny and silky. And here I was foolishly wishing he was flirting with me.

_Well, at the very least I can enjoy the evening, enjoy the view and enjoy some company. I'm sure the night will be over soon. Might as well enjoy it while I can._

_- ... -_

* * *

><p>We were finishing our fourth glass of wine (or was I on my fifth?) and we had made it into a kitchen area of the party. There was no one around and I saw this devilish smile on Gabby's face.<p>

"Hey! Guess what I have in my purse?" She fake-whispered to me as she leaned into me. She smelled like orange and ginger body wash.

"What?"

"Mentos."

She waggled her eyebrows at me and I burst into laughter. We were both doubled over and I leaned on her while I said to Gil, in my own fake whisper. "Go look for a two-liter bottle of Diet Coke."

Gil quickly went the refrigerator. (What a concept! Drinks in the fridge? Here I was thinking he'd have to leave the party for to a Quickie Mart to find some soda. That's why I love this man. So smart. God, I'm so buzzed).

"What are you two up to?" he asked with that boyish grin of his. Gabby put her hands on the two-liter in Gil's hands but he refused to let go, again giving Gabby that grin. The two of them got into a little tug of war, which made me feel so warm inside. Just watching them at that moment I felt like we were the only three people at the party... hell, in the world.

Gabby was getting no where fast. She was just looking at Gil and he wasn't conceding. That is, until I put my hand on his crotch. He let go of the two-liter really fast and Gabby just burst out. "Way to go, Sar!" she said, and I just winked.

"I could have held on, you know, if you didn't do that," Gil said, still all smiles. And I couldn't resist. I kissed him square on the mouth, and despite being in the midst of another person, he deepened the kiss and moaned. God, I love his moan.

"I got the soda, but it looks like you won," Gabby said when we broke apart. The two still looked at each another, and I put my arm into the crook of hers and coaxed her to the sink. She tapped her own hip against mine in a friendly gesture and we made out way to the sink for our experiment.

"OK, Mr. and Mrs. Scientist," her voice was slightly affected with a cute, intoxicated slur, "how we going to drop these babies in the bottle? Cause I don't think I could drop more than four effectively in it."

"We need a funnel," Gil said, his voice was husky.

I found a roll of paper towels and grabbed a couple to make a funnel. Then I said in my not-so-whispery-whisper, "Gather round. Gather round. Stand behind me."

The two of them did as they were told. I was in front of the sink, with a funnel in the bottle of Diet Coke and Gabby's roll of Mentos in my hand. Just behind me on the right was Gil. He was turned on. I mean, really turned on because I could feel his erection against my hip which surprised me. But after the kiss we shared a moment ago, I couldn't blame him. That, plus I did grab his crotch a couple of seconds before that.

And on my left Gabby stood just behind me. At first she leaned in and looked over my shoulder, then I heard Gil say, "Get a closer look, Gabby." He must have nudged her closer to me and I could feel one of her breasts pressed against my back. Her nipple was hard. And now, I was really turned on, too.

I was lost in a feeling of unexpected bliss. The duality of the two sensations became tremendously erotic. I closed my eyes for a moment, to savor it, then I heard Gil.

"Ready whenever you are, my love."

My breath hitched and I dropped the Mentos down the neck of the bottle.

And it erupted with Diet Coke shooting to the ceiling. The kitchen was a sticky, caramel-colored mess, with the evidence of the Mentos sinking to the bottom of the two-thirds empty bottle.

"Holy shit!" Gabby said half-nervous, half-laughing and looking around to see if anyone else had witnessed our explosion. Seeing some of the other party-goers glance in our direction, she continued in a mock stage whisper, "We should really leave now!"

Gil grabbed my hand and I grabbed Gabby's, and the three of us made a mad dash out of the kitchen, then slowed just slightly through a hallway to get to the front door.

Once outside in the hallway, Gil picked up the pace again and led us to the elevator, which quickly opened. Before we knew it we were inside, still holding each other's hands, huffing from sprinting, but also chuckling.

All I could think about was we were alone again. And once again that erotic sensation hit me. Fully aroused, I initiated an erotic embrace and kiss.

But this time not with Gil.

TBC...

A/N: Reviews and critiques are most welcome. Anonymous reviews accepted. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Out of Character - Chapter 2

* * *

><p>When we got to the elevator, things seemed to happen in slow motion. I watched Gil push the button for a floor two flights from the floor we were on. I was buzzing from the drinks and a combination of their sexual innuendos. I couldn't keep my eyes off his hand that held Sara's hand. That was the hand he had put on the small of my back during out little "experiment in the kitchen."<p>

So here I am in an elevator staring at his hand coupled with hers, when I see Sara release his hand, grip mine tightly and spin her body against mine to give me a searing, passionate kiss. I don't use that word lightly. While I had never experienced a kiss with a woman, I know all too well the passion offered in that kiss.

She caught me completely and totally off guard. While her eyes were shut, mine were wide open in amazement. Women do not hit on me. Hell, men do not hit on me. So, yes, having this woman — this beautiful woman who looked like Lauren Hutton with her silky hair — kiss me, with her gorgeous husband standing right beside us, was shocking.

But not shocking enough that I wanted it to stop. Truth be told, I didn't want her to stop.

When she finally pulled away, I noticed we still held hands. I had dropped my clutch purse and my other hand had snaked around her midsection. Sara looked at me, then pressed her head against mine. I didn't move. I never imagined I would react in such an intimate way with a woman, and at this point, I didn't really know what I should be doing.

The elevator door opened and she gently pushed off from against me and headed into the long hallway in front of us. I was rooted to my spot. It took a moment to realize that I was alone with Gil. I watched as he pushed the "door open" button as the elevator doors began to close.

"I'm going to go to her," he said, quietly.

"Yes, you should." I figured that was the end of the evening, and then his eyes met mine.

"Come with me?"

Wow. Talk about the last thing I figured to hear. What the hell was going on here? I was completely out of my element. This wasn't just out of character; it was unfathomable for me. "Gil, … um... I've never..."

He was silent for a moment and his blue eyes bore into me and I knew the truth of his following words, "We haven't either."

He swallowed, but never withdrew his finger from the door open button or his other hand, which he extended toward me. "Please?"

I broke eye contact with him out of necessity so I could find my voice. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

"How did it feel to when she kissed you?"

I don't know this man and I don't know Sara. This was the perfect opportunity for me dart out of that elevator, find the stairs to get back to my own hotel room and repeat the mantra, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas," while I take a cold, cold, cold shower.

Instead I honestly answered his question. "It felt... wonderful."

He took a breath before he spoke. "Then do what feels right."

What feels right? How can something feel right when it is so foreign to you? I couldn't wrap my head around this situation. I looked at Gil again, who took his hand off the elevator button, and stepped out of the elevator, using his hand to keep the doors open as he refused to let the doors close until he received an answer from me.

"Will you join us?"

Once again, I focused on his hands. Firm and strong. I imagined his hands caressing the delicate curves of mine and Sara's body. I imagined them between her breasts and between my legs.

Boy, it was getting hot in this elevator.

But, they didn't need me. They could satisfy one another's desires. Of course I knew that. I knew that in my heart. But I just couldn't deny the feeling of the passion Sara shared with me with her kiss. She's so beautiful and he was beyond handsome and this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and I never thought I would ever feel this way, but … I wanted it. But still I held back. I was unsure of myself. I wanted to know why me?

"Gil, why are you asking me?"

"Because I love her, and I think she wants this. If she doesn't, she'll let us both know." His smile at me was as soft as the timbre of his voice. I looked into his eyes and once again I was lost.

I picked up my clutch purse off of the floor and took the hand he offered to me, and let the elevator doors close behind me. I felt his hand on the small of my back as we walked to their room.

* * *

><p>When I got back to our room, I went straight to the bathroom. I thought I would break out in tears, but I didn't. It surprised me, just like most events of the evening.<p>

I quickly stripped of my dress and put on a robe to be more comfortable. As I washed my face, I thought about what had just happened and … it made me smile. I enjoyed the evening — the moments at the party and the moment in the elevator. Especially that moment. What should have been uncomfortable for me, felt so freeing.

I heard the front door open, so I exited the bathroom, dressed as I was.

Had I seen only Gil, I would have felt that familiar, delicious pang in my stomach. But it only doubled when I saw Gabby standing with him holding his hand, uncomfortably. I couldn't help but smile at the two of them; the expressions on their faces mirrored one another. A little bit of apprehension and uncertainty, but also a hint of hope for acceptance of what they offered — together.

I smiled softly at them both as if to convey, "It's OK." I looked at Gil first, and I could feel the love he had for me. Then I looked at Gabby and all at once the force of the passion of our kiss encompassed me. I felt like I was flushed with pending excitement and I wondered if it showed in my face.

Perhaps it did. Perhaps that is why Gabby let go of Gil's hand and walked across the room toward me. I could feel the heat coming off of her as she stood mere inches in front of me. She took a deep breath and raised her hand to touch my cheek. Soft and sensual she caressed me and drew me into a kiss.

Unlike mine, Gabby's kiss was soft and almost hesitant, but inviting. Like a comfortable glove. The kiss ended too soon for my liking, and as I looked into her eyes, I searched to see if she wanted to flee. She didn't; she looked as if she was in need of my reassurance. Begging for it.

So I soothed away her apprehension with a kiss of my own. I bared my passion in the kiss, urging her to open her mouth, which she did. I tasted her and moaned, feeling both dizzy and energized with sensuality. Even the tentative nature of her movements ignited a passionate response from me. She slowly slid her hand down my torso, and I delved deeper into her mouth causing her to moan and explore my body with her hand over my robe more and more.

She became more bold with her searing touches when she grabbed my ass cheeks. I squealed in her mouth, causing her to break away. But before she could apologize or second guess herself, I giggled. "You remind me of someone else who has a thing for asses."

She smiled back. The two of us looked at Gil, who stood rooted in his spot. I wanted him near me so bad and was ready to waggle a sexy finger at him, but he was already walking towards us with his eyes firmly gazing into mine.

In a ruthless move he captured my lips like prey. I was ready to jump on him and he stealthy moved his body behind mine. He showered my neck with kisses and firmly grabbed my ass and began to grind his erection into me.

I caught a glimpse of Gabby who watched our movement with a predatory look of her own. Her raw emotions at that moment made the moment even more erotic. I had to close my eyes because my emotions were overtaking me and it was time for me to just feel.

* * *

><p>I had never felt more nervous and turned on in my life. My finger tips, my toes … my nipples felt electric. When Gil moved behind her, a small part of my brain told me I was intruding. The voice from the elevator that said, "They don't need you," returned.<p>

Then Gil raised his head to look at me. Sara still had her eyes closed and her head was tilted back towards him. His gaze, so surreal, so inviting, spoke to me.

"Do what feels right," he moaned into the back of her neck. I wasn't sure if he was talking to her or to me, but I assumed it was to all three of us.

With her neck exposed, I took my tongue and trailed a path down towards her cleavage. More than anything I wanted to feel my body against hers. With my left hand I tugged open the tie on her robe and snaked my other hand inside her robe and over the lace of her bra. Her breasts were small, pert and my mouth watered. I fondled her with more and more urgency, leading the robe to fall off her shoulder. Gil stopped what he did and slowly and provocatively stripped the robe off of her.

I couldn't stop myself. I slipped the strap of her bra down her arm so that her breast was exposed. Without reservation, my mouth sought out her nipple and I reveled in the delicious, new sensation. I did what I thought I would like, tracing the outline of her nipple with my tongue, nipping lightly then sucking as much of her breast into my mouth as I was able, making sure I did not suck too hard. I didn't want to cause her pain, but I did want to feel her squirm.

I don't know who moaned more — Sara, me or even Gil.

I let my tongue tease her nipple some more and then straightened myself up to kiss Sara. I just needed to kiss her with even more passion than she possessed in the elevator. When I pulled back to take a breath, I heard Gil's husky, sexy voice ask me, "Do you want to feel her against you?"

He had no idea how much I wanted to. I couldn't voice how much I wanted to. I looked at her and shook my head, "yes." In a swift move, Gil took off Sara's bra and then his fingers disappeared into her panties.

Her moans only encouraged me. I could only imagine the look on my face because the erotic nature of the moment made feel alive, poised to take Sara as her gorgeous husband watched.

"Take off your shirt, Gabby," I heard Gil say. His voice coaxing me to do things I never thought I could dream of doing. "... to feel Sara against you. And to let her feel you, too."

Sara looked at me and watched as I fumbled with the buttons on my cuffs, feeling every bit like a dopey teenager. But that feeling went away quickly. Sara raised my shirt and took it off over my head, along with my bra. For a millisecond, I felt cool air hit my naked torso and goosebumps scattered upon my skin. I let out a nervous laugh and Sara smiled and whispered in my ear, "Are you OK? Can I touch you?"

I don't know how to explain it, but I never felt more like a sensual woman. "Yes," I replied quietly.

Sara caressed me and her soft hands roamed the landscape of my body. I kissed her neck and luxuriated in the feel of her hands on my breasts. Her touches were so much more determined than my own, and I marveled at how beautiful she looked in a wanton state. Her skin radiated and I couldn't help but run my hands in her long, beautiful, silky hair.

As she dipped her head she took one of my breasts into her mouth. I felt myself almost go over the edge, but sheer curiosity kept me grounded to the moment.

I watched as she reverently caressed and stroked me. If my eyes were closed, it could have easily been a man touching me, but at the same time the sensation was too soft, too reverent to be a man's. Her hands were so lithe. I found myself watching her hands as they cradled the curve of my hips.

Then I noticed Gil's hands, which were still inside Sara's panties. I found his eyes to let him know that I was watching him and with a devilish smile he prompted Sara to raise one of her legs as he removed her panties and dropped them to the floor.

TBC...

A/N: I have a little more I could add for today, if anyone is interested. :-)

Reviews are most appreciated, including anonymous reviews/comments/critique. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

We start with Grissom's point of view.

* * *

><p>When Gabby touched Sara, she didn't feel like an intruder to me; she felt like an extension of me. Because she was touching Sara for the first time, I swear I could feel this burst of electricity course through me from Gabby. When I looked into her hazel eyes, we seemed to be locked together in one need. We both wanted to be with Sara; to feel her; to satisfy her.<p>

I drank in the sight of Gabby caressing Sara. I could see goose bumps spring up on Sara's skin from Gabby's touch. My wife eagerly explored Gabby's body as my eyes hungrily watched. I could tell Gabby wanted more.

As a man, maybe I should have felt like a third wheel or emasculated because this woman was an intruder. Lovemaking is a sanctuary for Sara and me. But Gabby was no intruder. Maybe I should have pulled back and allowed the two of them to share something more than Sara and I could have ever achieved together, but I wanted us to have more.

God, I wanted to fuck.

After removing Sara's panties, I delved two fingers into her folds. Sara had been so focused on sucking Gabby's tits that she voiced surprise. She was so wet and I was so ready, but now was not the time. There was no doubt that Sara needed to be savored.

I made sure I coated my fingers liberally with Sara's excitement, and that Gabby witnessed every movement I made. Her body swayed as Sara continued to suck her, rub her, and her mouth hung open with obvious desire.

I removed my fingers and trailed the slight wetness along Sara's soft stomach. I whispered into Sara's ear, "God, Sara, I want to taste you, but Gabby hasn't had the pleasure."

Just as I finished speaking, I felt Gabby grab my hand and suck Sara's wetness off my fingers. I fucked her mouth with my fingers, then withdrew them to return to Sara's sex.

When my hand made its way again down Sara's body, Gabby's finger wrapped with mine and together we entered Sara. I watched Gabby as she viewed her finger slide in and out of Sara. We withdrew our joined fingers and I lifted my own to Sara's breasts. I liberally coated Sara's nipples with her own juices and Gabby eagerly sucked.

"Oh God, Gil!" Sara exclaimed, her voice heavy and needy.

* * *

><p>They were driving me mad with desire. I wanted them both naked and in bed with me. I put my hands upon Gabby's face and drew her to my mouth. I could taste my musky essence upon her lips and I could feel her need. I was cocooned by them both, but I was the only one naked.<p>

That needed to change.

I turned to face Gil and captured his mouth. I only had to whisper one word to him, "Now," and he understood what I wanted. He quickly slipped out of his clothing with heat burning in his eyes. He kissed me, almost savagely, which only ignited a savage response from me. I craved his naked body against mine.

But I also craved Gabby's skin against my own.

I turned around again, and placed my hand upon her pants and took them off for her. I could feel her breathing quicken, and I watched as Grissom moved from behind me to behind her. He put his strong hands on her shoulders, which seemed to immediately calm her and stimulate her at the same time. I turned around again and simply removed Gabby's pants and before she could say word, I kissed her again.

As they both stood still, I traced a path along both her breasts with my middle finger. Delicately I felt the natural curves of her body. I traced the same path with my tongue, reveling in the delicious spice of her skin and then I slowly sank to my knees. I hooked my thumbs on the sides of her panties, drew them down and tossed them aside. God, her legs felt so smooth and firm. She had just shaved, and it seemed that she put lotion on them. I could smell orange and ginger again. Most of all, I could smell her arousal.

I closed my eyes and placed a soft kiss upon her. I felt her thighs tremble under the pads of my fingers. I looked up to see Gil peppering kisses along her collarbone.

I kissed her again and again, and I felt the same reaction and heard a whimper. She wanted more. And so did I. I blew on her clit and then took the tip of my tongue along her lips. Her essence and her reactions made me move my tongue boldly and freely along her. As I did, I felt her fingers running through my hair. I saw Gil as he moved his hands up and down her arms. I could feel his gaze, hot and sensual, bore into me as I continued to feast. I drew her lips into my mouth and massaged them with my tongue.

"OH, GOD!" Gabby exclaimed. She lifted her hands above her head and into Gil's hair. Her body began to rock, and I could imagine Gil pressing his hard cock against her ass, pushing her sex into my waiting mouth. Back and forth we went pushing Gabby against each other and over the edge. Just thinking of Gil pressed against her made the moment more erotic for me.

I could tell Gabby was on the edge. Her moaning and movements became more urgent. I looked up and saw Gil's hands upon her breasts. I knew exactly what she was feeling. It excited me. I wanted to take her over the edge.

I plunged two fingers inside Gabby's warmth and returned my mouth to her clit. The sound of her voice as she screamed in pleasure enticed me to continue. As Gil kneaded her breasts and spoke hushed words to her, she came into my mouth.

I wanted to continue this in bed, so I shoot up to face them both. With her juices on my mouth I wasn't sure who I wanted to kiss first. But with his right hand on Gabby's breast, Grissom used his left hand to pull me into a kiss. We pulled away and locked eyes, even as he whispered in teasingly into Gabby's ear, "I can taste you on Sara's lips."

A loud moan escaped Gabby's mouth and I felt her push me toward the bed.

* * *

><p>I have never felt like this in all my life. A beautiful woman on her knees pleasuring me while her handsome, firm and big husband behind me pushing me further towards orgasm, physically grinding his erection into my ass while his honeyed voice teased with wicked words into my ear. I could feel his teeth nipping at my ear lobe.<p>

He would tell me what Sara looked like as she went down on me. How he loved to watch her tongue disappear in my clit. How he could feel her mouth against my pussy as he pressed his cock harder and harder against me.

And he urged my release. "Let go, Gabby. Come, my dear."

They both wanted me to come, and I knew my pleasure was Sara's pleasure. With Sara's tongue and fingers and Gill fucking my mind with his words, my orgasm was undeniable.

I came, hard, against Sara, my hands locked behind Gil's head. And even as my breathing evened, it was as if Gil fucked me again when he said, "I can taste you on Sara' lips."

With Sara standing in front of me, I nudged her to the bed. All I could think about was her body and touching her in front of Gil. He walked next to me and we watched as Sara crawled, sexy on all fours across the bed. I caressed her perfectly rounded ass. I cradled and nipped every inch of that ass. I snaked one hand to cup her and teased a finger inside of her as my tongue traced a trail from her ass up her back to her neck. She turned under me allowing our bodies to touch. I felt her taut nipples pressing hard against my own.

She spread her legs before me and with Gil's last words echoing in my own mind, I accepted her invitation and put my mouth on her. Warm spice filled my mouth and my nostrils as I drank in her essence. I moved my hands up to her breasts while moving my tongue inside her. Side to side. In and out. I made sure my lips, my tongue, even my chin were abundantly coated with her juices. Then I stood up and turned to Gil.

"Now you can taste Sara from my lips," I said as I fiercely kissed him.

I could tell I took him by surprise, but soon he took control of the kiss and of me. He nipped at my lips, sucked my tongue deep inside his mouth and then let his tongue trace the perimeter of my mouth.

His erection was pressed dangerously close to my clit. I wanted him inside me. But he was Sara's husband. I needed her permission to go further with him. I knew if I asked, she would relent in a heartbeat, but deep inside, I knew it wouldn't feel right.

But I could touch him, and without another thought, I reached down to his cock and stroked his erection as he sucked my mouth of all traces of Sara.

When he pulled away from me, the lustful look in his deep, now darkened blue eyes captured me once again. But when I saw his gaze fall upon Sara I turned to look and saw the image he did: Sara smiled wickedly as she sat up slightly on the bed with her own hand between her legs. She continued to touch herself after witnessing our moment. I moved slightly behind Gil and continued to stroke him and noticed Sara matched my rhythm. Gil groaned, so I released my hand and we laid down on either side of Sara. My pussy wet against her one thigh and his cock, hard and weeping, against her other.

Our hands moved gracefully upon her body as Sara closed her eyes. At some point we both had a hand upon a breast, and I wondered how the sensation felt. His hand big and calloused and mine softer with long fingers. The same thought traveled through me head while my hand was entangled in the hair upon her head, his was entangled in the hair of her pussy.

"God, I want you Sara," I heard Gil say as I sucked on her breast. "I need to be inside you."

I watched his cock as it twitched. If I desired him inside me, I could only imagine the need Sara felt to have him fill her. But maybe they would want that moment alone to themselves.

Maybe this was my cue to leave.

If it was, I wanted to feel Sara one last time. I moved to lay on top of her. The feeling of her pussy against mine drove me to grind myself against her. Sara opened her eyes and locked her gaze upon mine. The frantic pace the three of us set suddenly slowed and I wondered who she saw as she stared up at me. Her expression went from passionate need to something far more soft.

I stopped moving against her and settled my arms on each side of her. She said nothing, and although she didn't seem distant, there was something in her that looked lost.

"You are so beautiful," I said to her. Her eyes widened and she embraced me. I held Sara, trying to warm her heart as best I could.

Gil stayed upon the side of Sara and stroked her hair. I rolled out of Sara's embrace to her side once again. I whispered to her, "It's beautiful how your husband loves you."

She laid on her back and and turned to face me as Gil continue to caress different parts of her body. I smiled shyly at her and a saw a lone tear slide down her cheek. I understood what she wasn't saying out loud. She loved him and she missed her - the woman I looked like.

I settled next to her and noticed again how much Gil wanted her through his kisses and touches, which bordered on both gentle and electric. I lifted myself up slightly and said what I felt Sara needed to hear.

"Let me hold you while your husband loves you."

* * *

><p>Everything just became so emotional. Yes, she wasn't Tracy, and yes, Tracy was gone. But during the party and in this hotel room, those notions... faded... until the realization bubbled up again. I left me uncertain and vulnerable.<p>

But I didn't want her to go. Not yet. Gil and I have never shared ourselves and our love like this, and I craved for Gabby to witness our love. But I didn't know how to ask.

Then she asked me. I wiped a tear from my eye because there was no more vulnerability; just the opportunity to cherish love.

"Yes. Hold me, please."

Gabby placed the pillows across the headboard and propped her head towards the top of the pillows. With her legs spread, her posture allowed me to to sprawl on top of her, my back to her front. Her hands draped upon my shoulders and I felt her juncture just below my shoulder blades.

Gil had gotten off the bed to let Gabby and me adjust ourselves. Once we were settled, he crawled on top of me and leaned upon his forearms. We stared at one another. I leaned up to capture his lips in a kiss. Then, in one swift move, he was fully sheathed within me.

It felt wonderful. Complete. Beautiful.

After the buildup we both experienced with Gabby, our desire seemed immeasurable. With every push, Gil pumped into me deeper, harder and faster. I knew he wouldn't last long. I could see the sweat bead upon his forehead. When I placed a hand between his body, I could feel our combined heat and sweat.

But he didn't have to last long, because the sensation of Gil inside me and Gabby behind me made my own release imminent. I listened to the sounds of our joining, flesh against flesh; guttural moans from Gil and the light, yet engaging, ones from Gabby.

All the while, Gil never took his eyes off of me. "I love you, Sara" he whispered over and over. "Only you, Sara."

I gripped Gil's ass pushing him deeper inside me. He leaned down and captured my mouth. There was no part of my body untouched by another. Her hands upon my shoulders; his legs tangled with mine; her body hot under my back; his arms cradling my torso.

I felt my orgasm start in my fingertips and the pit of my stomach. It spread throughout my body. I heard him exclaim loudly, "Oh God! Sara! I love you!" and I screamed loud and long. All at once, our bodies merged. I felt Gabby's hands grip my shoulders as her sex pulsated against my back and I felt Gil explode within my womb.

And I... I couldn't stop. Gil continued to pump into me, and my body shuddered from the my own pleasure and the pleasure of two people on me. I don't know how long it continued, but I came again, screaming long and loud.

With Gil and I still joined, the two of them rolled me so Gabby was no longer under me. I laid on my side facing my love, who gently slipped out of me. He nestled himself between my breasts and held me.

Gabby spooned behind me and placed her hand upon my forearm. My mind and body relaxed as we lay silent. Gil's breathing evened and I knew he was in a light sleep. I was on the cusp. Although sated and spent, I wanted to fight sleep because I didn't want the moment to end. But as Gabby lightly stroked my arm, it was hard to fight the urge.

I turned my head slightly towards her, making sure not to disturb Gil. Extensive speech escaped me.

"Hi," I said.

Gabby softly laughed, "Hi back."

"You don't have to go."

"Yes, I do," she said and gently kissed me upon my head. "Thank you for tonight, Sara."

I wished I could grab her hand, but I didn't want to let go of Gil. "Don't leave yet."

She put her hand upon my hand that cradled Gil's head. I intertwined my fingers with hers. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep," she said. "That way you'll wake in your husband's arms, where you belong."

Her smile, so true and beautiful. I looked at her again and nodded. "He's the love of my life," I confessed, meaning every word.

"That, my friend, is unmistakable," she replied.

We returned to how we laid before. Gil stirred for a moment, but stayed still as I kissed him on the head.

I closed my eyes. Gabby put her hand back upon my forearm and stroked it lightly.

* * *

><p>I wondered how long I slept and lifted my head to find there was only two of us in bed. Knowing the best way to leave the bed without disturbing Sara, I slowly got out of the bed and padded to the bathroom. After quickly relieving myself, I stepped out of the bathroom to see Gabby whispering something to Sara, pushing a strand of hair from her forehead and giving Sara a soft kiss.<p>

She turned and saw me staring at them. She put a finger in front of her mouth and made that familiar shushing gesture. I stayed where I was and watched as she seemed to be looking for something. She had her blouse on, buttoned, and pants. I approached her and whispered, "What's the matter?"

She looked at me and bit her lip, suppressing a laugh. "I... ah... I can't find my panties."

The answer dawned on me quickly, "They're probably over here," I said, walking across the hotel room and finding what she sought. I picked them up. "Sara tossed them in a fit of passion."

She could no longer suppress her laughter and snorted. Then she turned another shade of red. "Sorry, it's just..."

"What?"

"That's sounds so much like a line from 'The Simpsons.' Marge says something exactly like that about Homer's pants."

The odd comment caught me off guard and it must have showed in my reaction because Gabby shook her head and seemed to be giving herself that internal, "What was I thinking?" resignation.

I wondered where that awkwardness came from and then it hit me. I realized in my hand I held a pair of panties that my wife practically tore off another woman, which made me hard as a rock to witness. And now I had no idea what to do with them.

Not an hour ago Gabby and I were these confident, sexual people working seamlessly to pleasure the same person and savor each others' pleasure as well. The things I had said to Gabby... the things she did to my wife...

And now it seemed we needed a post-coital handbook. She wasn't the type of woman who would snatch her panties from my hand and say, "Later." And it didn't feel right for me to say, "Here. Take 'em. See ya" and push her out the door.

We were both in foreign territory, but I recalled what I said to Gabby in the elevator: "Do what feels right." I needed to take my own advice.

So I stuffed her panties down her pants.

We both fought the urge to loudly burst out in laughter. "Well, I guess that's as good a place as any," she said, in a loud whisper.

I shrugged. "You... don't have pockets."

She beamed a bright smile at me, "Neither do you."

I surveyed my forgotten nakedness, shrugged and smiled again.

We walked together toward the door. Before leaving, Gabby turned to face me and looked over my shoulder. "She's still asleep?"

I looked back at Sara and saw her sleeping form. "Yeah. She is."

Gabby returned her gaze to me and put her hand upon my face. I heard her softly sigh before she put her hand down. I immediately held it in mine.

"Thank you for saying, 'yes.'" I said as I squeezed her hand.

"Thank you for inviting me," she leaned into me and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodbye, Gil Grissom."

I brought my other hand down to hers and lifted her hand to kiss it gently. Her scent now familiar to me. "Goodbye, Gabrielle Flemming."

I opened the door for her and stood behind it to watch her leave. She took her clutch purse off the table near the door, gave me one last smile and left.

I closed the door and stood silent. I felt a chill as the air conditioner kicked on. Seeking warmth, I returned to bed to be with my beautiful wife.

THE END

* * *

><p>AN: So ends my first foray into true smut. I hope it was OK. Please let me know in a review - positive, negative, neutral, crazy. Whatever you think. Anonymous ones are accepted.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read. And another huge thanks to Chauncey (MSCSIFANGSR). I couldn't have done it without you - I am but your lowly student.


End file.
